minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Dogler
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|187 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Electric Specialization Demonic Specialization Reflect Specialization Strategy (Feel free to add here any tactical subtlety involving this minion that you may know from experience.) The following below contribution is by Txpot. *Overview* Upon initial discovery, I thought Houndler could be part Water/Demonic, so finding out that this thing is part-electric made me feel that it has no place being electric at all. Nothing in its design told me it should be part-demonic either, but none of that matters due to having worse problems than its design. Though Houndler looks as though it could tear off the leg of any foe with ease, its stats doesn't reflect that at all, especially because he's an evolved minion, and that in itself has no excuse for poor stats. It won't save him from his weaknesses of Earth, Dino, and Holy either. To top it all off, its move trees have very little synergy with the minion itself, and thus is hard to work with in any team; The Electric Tree has a garbage stat-boosting passive and a random Earth move tacked on for no reason, and its strongest attack deals with gambling and a chance to miss; The Demonic Tree has a weak stat-boosting passive and terrible attacks that deal little damage or deal with exhaustion; The Reflect Tree is a hodgepodge of terrible attacks that can't be used to its best due to low speed, and a weak Reflect buff to make it relevant enough to name it so. Strangely enough, Houndler's only difference between Ant-8r in terms of stats is that Ant-8r has higher Energy and Houndler has slightly higher Attack. This says a lot regarding the game designer and their choices of stat builds with minions, because a lot of the minions in the game suffer from these common problems that could all be fixed very easily. As it stands though, this mutt deserves to be deposited in the kennels and left there...permanently. *Strategy* Is it still in the kennels? No? Then look towards this guide on how to make the dog slightly less worthless for your party! NOTE: Numbers in brackets are the number of skill points needed to invest in those skills. All numbers are for a minion at Level 60, with the total amount of skill points being 17, with one point used to access a tree. ELECTRIC BUILD: (5% Affinity in Speed or Attack) Using the Electric and Demonic skill trees, this skillset tries to combine speed with power and a chance to stun. Electric Quickness 1-4 (4) Spark 1-2 (2) Static Pummel 1-4 (4) Demonic Ferocity 1-4 (4) Demonic Strike 1-2 (2) DEMONIC BUILD: (5% Affinity in Speed or Attack) If, and only IF, it gets the first hit, this skillset will gamble its life for a chance to kill a minion quickly, though this will make it dead-weight as soon as it tries this. Demonic Ferocity 1-4 (4) Demonic Strike 1-3 (3) Demonic Force > Demonic Destruction (4) Electric Quickness 1-4 (4) Spark 1 (1) Category:Minions